


Apron Required

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Community: fffc, Domestic Fluff, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Crowley tried to surprise Aziraphale and its doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Apron Required

Aziraphale wandered bleary-eyed into his kitchen. There were... smells coming from it, like something delicious was attempted to be made, but something went horribly wrong. See Crowley in his kitchen covered in cooking remnants made him wonder if angels could hallucinate. 

“Morning?” Crowley grinned, but he looked entirely panicked. 

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale didn't mean to ask with quite that much outrage. 

“Making crepes? I mean, I tried following the recipe, but there was so much flour and this weird gooey explosion. How do people do this?”

Aziraphale interrupted his ramblings. “You were cooking?”

“Yes.”

“For me?”

“Who else?”

“Instead of just miracleing them here?”

“Well, yeah, I wanted to...” Crowley was interrupted by Aziraphale throwing himself around him in a very forceful hug. “Gah?”

“You tried to cook for me!”

“They're awful.”

“But you tried.” Aziraphale gave him that absurdly happy look that should only be reserved for puppies. 

Crowley gave up since, while his cooking attempt failed, the desired effect had been achieved. “Merry Christmas, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt Christmas gifts don't have to be store-bought.


End file.
